


A bit of flummery

by mrua7



Series: PicFics, stories inspired by photo prompts [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Robots, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: The agents experience a bit of déja vu...





	

The prompt:  


It was quiet, not a normal quiet but more of an eerie sort of silence as Napoleon and Illya walked down a vacant street.

There were no signs of life, no birds chirping, no one strolling along the sidewalk; all the doors to the shops had their signs that indicated they were open, but there wasn’t a soul to be seen inside, not even the shopkeepers.

Not a single car drove by or was parked along the curb. and that of course, put the UNCLE agents on alert. This just wasn't normal.

As if on cue they each drew their guns from their shoulder holsters, scanning the windows and roof tops for signs of life.

Solo nudged his partner with his elbow,  raising his chin ever so slightly to get Kuryakin to look up to a second floor window.

There was a young woman standing there, staring down at them/ She was blonde, her white top a bit disheveled, revealing a dark brassiere. A pair of black short shorts was the only other piece of clothing she was wearing.

“She is not moving,”Kuryakin said. The girl seemed to be frozen in place.

Napoleon gave her a little wave while ducking his gun behind his back...still she didn’t move.

In the blink of an eye she was gone!

“Did you see that?” Napoleon asked.

“Yes, no one can move that fast.”

There was a noise behind them, and as they turned the agents aimed their weapons at the sound.

It was the girl, the same one in the window standing there as still and unmoving as she was before, staring at them with a blank expression in her eyes. Yet again in the snap of a finger, she was gone again.

When they turned, this time she was in front of front of them and she was finally moving, this time towards them with her arms outstretched.

She kept coming closer and closer, step by step with an oddly familiar zombie-like walk.

“An A-77 cyborg?” Napoleon blurted out just as it dove for him, grabbing him by the throat.*

He couldn’t free himself of her grasp, and fell to the ground; her hands with a vice like grip choking the life out of him.

“Illya!” He croaked a plea for help.

“Napoleon!” Kuryakin hissed, shaking his partner.”You are having a nightmare. Wake up it is time for your watch.”

Solo snapped to, his eyes wide open. He quickly surveyed their surroundings as he remembered the were doing surveillance from the upper floor of a mannequin factory.

“Wow, what a dream tovarisch. Thanks for umm, rescuing me from it.”

“You can tell me about it later, now let me go to sleep. Wake me up if any real monsters show up.”

“It wasn’t monsters, it was a female robot.”

“Tsk.” Kuryakin clicked his tongue. “As Mr. Waverly once said to you…cease the flummery.* Wait, please do not tell me you were dreaming about having sex with a fembot?”

“I wasn’t, she was trying to strangle me. Though still, they were living creatures with artificial parts,”Solo smiled, a wicked gleam in his eye. He was joking of course, just trying to get a rise out of his all too serious partner.

“Keep your lacivious thoughts to yourself; that is an image I do not want in my head. Enough said, now good night Napoleon.”

Solo let go a sigh as he held raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes. “Sweet dreams tovarisch.”

 

One blue eye popped open with a warning,” If I dream of fembots you will pay for planting that seed in my head.”

 

“As I already said, “Sweet dreams.” Napoleon winked.

* ref to “The sort of do-it-yourself dreadful affair”


End file.
